Broken Memories
by L0ve0fWriting
Summary: It's has been 7 years since Eli and Clare have broke up.Eli is a Bestselling Writer in New York with wirters block, while Clare is an English teacher at Degrassi engaged to a Hot Shot Doctor. What happens when Eli comes back to Degrassi for a visit?
1. Chapter 1

_Degrassi, September 22__nd__, 2002_

_I looked beside me and saw an angel lying next to me on the top of my hearse. The same hearse that where ever I go I get judgmental stares and whispers that I pretend to not hear, the same hearse I named Morty, the same Hearse where I ran over my Angel's old glasses. Clare was my personal angel; I wasn't one to believe in God or any higher power than ourselves by that matter of fact. She helped me believe in myself to follow my dreams to become a writer. Clare is my muse, my inspiration, my everything._

_I studied my Clare's expression as she stared into the night. Her expression was calm and insightful like she was constantly thinking about something. Clare is always trying to solve a problem, that's one of the reasons why I love her so much. Her light golden brown short curly hair was pressed against the hood of Morty. Her pale ivory skin looked beautiful under the moonlight of the sky. Her eyes, her breathe taking blue eyes that makes me so nervous when she looks into my eyes. It was silent all you can hear is the music from the radio playing subtly in the background. It was amazing how we don't have to say a word and not have to feel awkward or bored. I was satisfied by her presence alone. I moved a piece of her hair out of her face the electricity running through my hand as I touched her. _

_She giggled as she said, "What are you thinking about?"_

_Her blue eyes locked onto my green eyes making me nervous but comfortable at the same time._

_"I love you Clare Diane Edwards." _

_Her whole expression lit up to my words I have finally confessed to her and myself. I knew I love her but saying it out loud was whole different thing. I was a problem with a damaged past not even Clare can even solve me._

_"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy" She said moving closer to me our noses and foreheads were touching._

_I kissed her…our lips moved in a rhythm like we were created a song. I was deeply in love with this girl and nothing can change that. She made the air taste a little bit better the sky look a brighter shade of blue. She deserved better she was too good for me and I will never forget that._

…..

New York, November 14th 2010

My alarm clock woke me up. A screaming sensation hit my head…._great another hangover_ I thought. I looked over next to me a fake blonde naked girl asleep, I kind of felt sorry for her I only used her to forget about….._her. _

It's been 5 years since Clare and I broke up. I still love her with everything I have. She moved on she's dating some hot shot Doctor, Adam told me. Adam is the only friend I stayed in contact since I became a bestselling author and moved to New York. I don't blame Clare for moving on it has been _5 years_.

I haven't moved on.

Everyday I'm constantly reminded about Clare. I try to forget about her by using my distractions which included alcohol and naked sluts.

I'm 24 year old bestseller in a fancy apartment in New York. I'm in the middle of writing a highly anticipated sequel to my book….but I seem to be having writer block, Ever since I lost my muse, my Clare.

I suddenly got the urge to drink my almost empty scotch in my kitchen. I got up to cure my broken heart.

I was drinking the last bit of scotch as my agent, Frank walked in.

"Eli, you have the book signing today!" He yelled pointing down to my attire

I rubbed my head as I shushed him telling him with my actions I have a hangover.

"Good morning to you too, Frank" I said in my usual sarcasm

"Eli….Eli…what am I going to do with you?" he asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

" Frank…Frank…. I need you to do me a favor?" I motioned towards my bedroom with a smirk.

Frank closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll get rid of her" Before he left he added

"Your Mother called she said it was an emergency"

I nodded as I tilted my head in confusion. I talked to my mother last night everything seemed fine. I got my phone out and dialed her number.

"Eli!" my mother answered almost immediately, her tone sounded like she has been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I answered in frenzy.

"I'm alright…..But your Father" she said braking down in a sob.

Dad,

"What the matter with Dad?"

My Father and I never exactly got along and I moving away from Degrassi to New York didn't help either.

"He…..had…a…Stroke." My sweet mother said in between sobs.

My world seemed to stop, my heart beat seem to be only sound I could hear.

"Is he alright" I was trying to hold back the tears

"He's alive." She said I could hear her relieved smile in her voice.

"I'm just so scared, Elijah." I can hear her tears star up again…it pained me not being there to comfort her.

I took a large breathe…

"I'm coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm updating late, Next chapter will be wayyyyy longer. (pinky promise) ;D**

**I don't own Degrassi if I did Munro Chambers would be shirtless in every scene ;)**

Clare's POV

September 8 2002

"_Clare?" _

_I turned around to face the source of sound, _

_It was my principal Simpson._

_ Oh lovely….._

"_Yes, sir?" I asked holding my piles of notebooks as I nervously bit my bottom lip._

_ "I was hoping you can show a new student around Degrassi." Mr. Simpson smiled already knowing the answer. I'm a straight A student, never missed a day of school in her entire life. From the external I'm the perfect daughter, internally I'm a broken mirror._

_ "Of course, Sir" I said with my reassuring smile._

"_I know I can always count on you." Principal Simpson complimented me as he patted my back._

_He continued, "I'll go get the new student; wait here" He motioned to where I was standing._

_I nodded as I sat down on a nearby bench. I could hear my Principal footsteps become farther and farther. _

_I'm just boring old Saint Clare or that's what my ex-boyfriend KC used to call me. He broke up with me since I refused to have sex with him; I fiddled with my purity ring now. KC's current girlfriend is pregnant, I laughed out loud_

_ Karma is just lovely._

_I heard someone clear his throat. My face flushed red from embarrassment; of course I had to laugh out loud by myself. I turned to face Principal Simpson and the….new student._

_He is gorgeous; I bit my bottom lip nervously. He is wearing all black and his dark hair makes his emerald green eyes stand out even more….if that was possible._

_ He seems so mysterious and that smirk he's giving me makes my heart skip a beat….or two. _

_ "Elijah Goldsworthy, this is your tour guide Clare Edwards." _

_I had my arms awkwardly folded, waiting for Elijah to respond._

_ 'It's just Eli." His voice oozing sarcasm….._

…_._

"_So this is Degrassi..." Eli mumbled in the middle of the tour._

_ "What did you except? A parade" I answered my own question._

_Eli chuckled, "Now Miss. Edwards, do I seem like the type who would enjoy bright, colorful, cheerful, nauseating parades?" _

_He didn't… anyone that observed Eli for just barely a minute would say he looks like a guy who isn't fond of parades._

"_Do I?" I challenged him, He smirked as did I. Of course I do, with my short bouncy curly light auburn hair and my floral top any normal person would say yes….._

"_You can never judge a book by its cover." He retorted quickly. I nodded slowly…._

_Eli Goldsworthy is right…. He turned to face me; my body froze as his eyes meet mine._

_ "What do you say we take off?" Eli asked tilting his head to the right slightly._

_His question caught me off guard._

_ "Excuse me?" my voice sounded stunned making his smirk wider._

_ "You heard me, Blue Eyes."_

_I smiled at my new founded nickname. Clare Edwards doesn't skip school…_

_As I was about to say no I looked at Eli's emerald green eyes._

_ Something in me like an adrenaline rush started to control me I began to walk toward Degrassi's exit. I turned to face Eli whose facial expression is more bewildered than I excepted it to be._

_ "Are you coming, Green Eyes?" _

_He smirked as he started to walk beside me….. It felt right like the world was a better place with Eli beside me._

Degrassi, November 14th 2010

The bell rang violently interrupting my daily thoughts of….._him. _

"Class please turn in your tests on my desk, as you leave for your next class." I tried to say that in my nicest teacher voice. I'm finally an English Teacher at Degrassi High School, the same High School where I attended and fell in love.

"Goodbye Miss Edwards." I heard some students say as they exited I waved goodbye. They all swarmed out of here like flies running away from a fly swatter.

It's been 5 years…..and for 5 years my thoughts consumed of Elijah Goldsworthy. The Boy I gave up everything for. I know we broke up but I can't help it….I'm still dependently unconditionally in love with him.

When I kiss my fiancé, Kevin a successful doctor a mother's dream for their daughter to marry, I could still taste Eli's lips lingering on me.

Kevin; He will never compare to what Eli and I had. I have no idea why I agreed to saying yes to marrying him, probably because my mother loves him and he's probably since he's the first stable normal relationship I've had. Very few people now about the engagement, I fiddled with the ring on my left hand. It felt more of cage than a ring symbolizing the joining of 2 souls.

My phone started to ring I answered it reluctant.

"Hello?"

"Clare!"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Edward Goldsworthy had a stroke!"

I was sitting in the living room of Eli's parent's house. I was holding Mrs. Goldsworthy as her tears kept pouring out. I stayed in touch with the Goldsworthy's they were forever my second family, I love them. Whenever My parent's got into a fight they would let me spend the night at their house…..never in Eli's room

We always snuck into each other's room.

Eli never got along with my parents. But now they love and miss him and are happy with his success in New York as a writer. My mother is happy because I didn't end up with Eli and that I'm going to end up as a Doctor's wife.

"Did you eat today?" My eyes meeting Mrs. Jane Goldsworthy's emerald eyes, they were Eli's eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"No, not since last night" Her voice sounded distraught

'Let me make you a late dinner then we'll go to the hospital?"

Jane nodded weakly; I slowly got up toward the kitchen

"Clare?"

"Yes?

"Thank you." I turned around to look at her….she really meant it.

"Thank you for always being there when I was a teenager." I was holding back the tears.

"Clare, you'll always be my daughter" I heard the fragile smile in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be LITTLE bit longer as I promised (:**

**But there are 2 flashbacks in this chapter.**

**I'll try to update as fast as possible XD**

**Thank you for the reviews they mean sooooo much to me (:**

**I do not own degrassi :/**

Eli's POV

_ -November 1__st__ 2002_

_ -Eli's House_

_Darkness surrounds all around me. The night is so implausibly silent, I could hear my own thoughts as I lay in my bed. Suddenly the rain outside started to pound against the roof making it close to impossible to fall asleep. _

_ But the noise is better than hearing my own thoughts. Besides all of my thoughts are consumed of my Blue Eyes, I can still picture her angry face as we argued today. She was still as beautiful as could be. _

_Clare and I got into our first intense fight, sure we argue and bicker. _

_ We fought about damn dim-witted Fitz he's always finding ways to push my buttons. This time he's hitting my weakest point,_

_ Clare._

_Clare has to tutor Fitz today and all Clare thinks is that they are just going to study and the truth is he just wants to take her honor away._

_The thought have having Fitz or any guy by that matter touching my Clare, my fist tightened at the thought._

_ Why is she being so exceptionally naive? Fitz wants to hurt me and the only way to hurt me is by hurting my pure Clare. _

_She's my weakness; she makes my body tremble under her soft touch._

_ What am I doing? I can't loose my Clare… I love her too much to do that._

_I rapidly got out of my bed; I'm still in my black pajama bottoms with my Dead Hand shirt. I put on my shoes and quickly grabbed my keys as I snuck out which I've done so many times before. _

…_.._

_ The rain storm was at its highest point. The wind was blowing from every direction the rain was pouring heavier than ever. Just as I was about to enter my car, Morty_

_ I heard an angel speak in the middle of the storm_

_ "Eli." She spoke softly but loud enough for me to hear her over the rain._

_I turned around to look at her she was soaked her eyes red from crying. Fitz hurt me, because he hurt her._

_ "Clare…." _

_Suddenly I felt a sudden warmness around me it was Clare hugging me. She was crying into my shoulders her tears fell on me like the rain pouring down on us._

_ "You were right, Eli." She stopped to sniffle then continued, "He just wanted…to…."_

_ I interrupted her abruptly, "Did he touch?" _

_ Rage was the only emotion I was feeling at that second._

_ "He…..he tried….to kiss me I pushed him off of me" She looked down ashamed_

_ I lifted her head up so they were looking into my eyes,_

_ "I love you, Clare….I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I promised-"_

_This time Clare interrupted me by kissing me. Our lips moved together re-creating my favorite song. Damn….I love the way her kisses make me feel. They're like an addiction I never want to quit. I wrapped my arms to keep her warm under the rain. I didn't care that we would probably be sick tomorrow. Clare started to run her fingers through my hair, a moan escaped my lips. I pushed my body closer to hers leaving no room. _

_ We pulled away reluctant _

_ Clare whispered in my ear, "I love you too Eli….I always will" _

_ I kissed her ear as I whispered "Forever."_

-November 15th, 2010

-Degrassi's Airport

I finally arrived in Toronto after the plane ride.

I took a large breathe feeling the same old feeling I got here.

I felt someone punch my shoulder

"What the Hell?" I turned around to find…..

"ADAM!" I gave my best friend a large man hug. It felt right being there with my true best friend. I knew he liked me for me and not because I'm a bestselling writer.

"Eli!" he said as he patted my back.

Adam got taller, his face has matured a lot but he still had his beanie, I smirked. He's still the same old Adam; which is an amazing thing

….

…

…..

We were driving to the hospital to meet my mother.

Adam was catching me up on the latest Degrassi Gossip. Alli owns her own fashion store that is very popular. Alli and Drew are one of those off and on couples they are currently on though.

Fitz is in Jail for stealing a car, Adam and I laughed for a solid 2 minutes when he shared that.

Weasly and Connor are multi-millionaires while Dan finally got a girlfriend. Declan and Holly J got eloped. Jenna and KC are expecting another baby.

"Fiona and I are going strong." Adam smiled smitten I returned the smile I'm so happy for him. He deserves someone to make him happy.

"I'm glad to hear that" I smirked.

"How's…umm…Clare?" I could barely say her name out loud. The sharp pain returned in my body. My facial expression got serious.

"Clare is…" Adam was searching for a word to describe how she is, "fine… she's an English Teacher." Adam said with sympathy.

I had a pain smirk on my face, "That fits her perfectly."

It does she's caring and compassionate and she said she always wanted to do something with helping others. The pain increased more and more.

There was an awkward silence but not for too long because we reached the hospital.

Clare's POV

_-November 2__nd__ 2002_

"_ACCHOOOO!" my boyfriend, Eli sneezed._

"_Bless you…" I said while I slurped up my chicken noodle soup._

_I felt a sneeze coming on…"AHHH…ACHEWW."_

_ "Curse you…" Eli smirked as I laughed_

"_Haha, Thank you" I said as I stuck out my tongue. He wrapped his blanket around us; I rested my head on his head. I felt so warm and cozy next to Eli. It was perfect even though we got sick from the night before because of our amazing make-out session in the rain. I smiled to myself as we watched the movie. _

_ I sneezed my usual high pitched sneezes, Eli chuckled_

"_I love your sneezes" He kissed my noise. _

_ "Well, yours are annoying." I sarcastically added with a smirk. Eli's sarcasm has been rubbing off on me._

_ "You make sarcasm….look so…sexy" He said smirking_

_I smiled as I kissed him gently but still breathtaking. Eli pulled away to cough he covered his mouth._

_ "Don't you think this is defeating the purpose? If we keep kissing were passing the virus back and forth." I grinned in a joking matter._

_ Eli tossed his head back and forth _

"_Probably…" He said leaning down to kiss me again._

_I pulled away to cough this time, "This is all your fault…you're lucky I love you." I kissed his cheek then putting my attention on the movie_

_ "You were the one waiting in the rain." He smirked. I acted like I didn't hear him but I couldn't contain my smile suppressing on my lips._

_ "I love you too Clare Edwards."_

-November 15th, 2010

-Degrassi's Hospital

I had to stop thinking about Eli, it's pathetic. He in all probability moved on and forgot about me and this small town. He probably found a prettier more successful girlfriend or girlfriends.

Jane started to look pale, I Offered Jane to get her some water to help calm down her nerves for her husband's surgery.

I was only gone for like 3 minutes and in those 3 minutes I returned to find Mrs. Goldsworthy hugging Adam and….

Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoyyy **

**Please review they mean the world to me (:**

**I already know you're going to hate Henry, Clare's boyfriend.**

**I don't own degrassi….but a girl can wish (;**

Eli's POV

-_Jan. 12th 2003_

_ "You can back down now if you want?" I begged "It's still not too late" I added sarcastically_

_Clare shot me an evil glare. _

_ "I'm meeting your parents; you don't have to be there…I might actually prefer it." She rolled her eyes._

_ "Ouch, Blue eyes" I put my hand to my heart acting like I got stabbed._

_I could tell she was trying not to smile but she let out a small giggle but she quickly covered her mouth like she said a curse word instead._

_ It was amusing to watch her. I kept my eyes on the road as I drove Morty but in the corner of my eye I was eyeing Clare. My Clare so naturally beautiful, a unique beauty, a **seductive** beauty…..her purity ring flashed in the light._

_ Pure thoughts Eli, I told myself. She wants to wait, I respect that and I plan on respecting that…_

_"It's not fair you got to meet my parents." Clare piped up._

_ "Involuntary!" I argued. _

_ "How do you think I felt when my parents caught us making out!" She raised her arms in an angry motion._

_ "Do you understand how awkward I felt?" I raised my voice _

_It was silent._

_ "Clare?" I asked worried I upset her_

_ I turned to look at her….._

_She began to laugh uncontrollably I raised an eyebrow at her. Her laugh was so contagious even though I have no idea of why we are laughing in a middle of an agreement._

_ Until finally I forgot why I was anger all I could focus on was Clare. Why was she so unbelievably frustrating and unbelievably amazing at the same time?_

_ "Why are we laughing?" my curiosity killed me._

_ "The way you were with my parents was so unbearably funny to watch." She smirked_

_I stopped the car in front of my house._

_ "You are one of the most confusing human being I know." _

_I leaned in gently she meant me half way as our lips meant…_

_….._

_…._

_…_

_"Do I look respectful?" Clare asked as she made sure there were no wrinkles in her floral dress. I wrapped my arms around her curvy waist and whispered in my angel's ears_

_ "You look perfect they'll love you"_

_They will…. it was impossible to dislike Clare, Especially if you are a Goldsworthy._

_I opened the front door everything felt as if everything was moving in slow motion while I was moving in fast. What if they scare her away or Clare realizes she is too good for me. My Clare is way too good for me I hate how that sentence is completely right. I held on tighter to my angel as she turned to smile at me._

_ We walked in gradually and almost immediately you can hear my mother's soft voice greet us_

_ "Hello Clare we heard so much about you" My mother's yellow and white polka dot dress looked extra Bright next to my all black clothing choice. My mother had light hair like Clare's, the only resembles between my mother and I are our eyes. Clare eyes widen just a little bit but quickly became back to her usual compassion shining through her eyes_

_ "I've heard a lot about you also." Clare smiled friendly shaking my mother's hand._

_ "Oh really? Elijah talking about me?" she laughed. I looked down embarrassed,_

_Clare changed the subject swiftly, "You and Eli have the same eye color….it's very beautiful." Clare glanced between my mother and my eyes, she lingered every time she glance at mine._

_ "What a sweet beautiful girl." My mother stated. Suddenly my father came out of nowhere_

_ "Sorry I'm late I had to….fix something.' He smirked the famous Goldsworthy smirk then he kissed my mother's cheek. Clare looked between my parents my father was dressed in all black just like me and there was my happy, optimistic, bright mother. I look just like my father but with green eyes while his are dark brown. My parents are complete opposites just like Clare and I. My parents are fire and ice or day and night. Clare smiled she must notice the similarity between my parents and us/_

_ "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy for having me over"_

_"It's our pleasure, Clare." My father said as if she was already part of the family._

_Maybe this dinner wasn't going to be as bad as I thought._

_ -_**November 15th 2010**

** Hospital**

My heartbeat automatically became faster for some odd reason. I turned to see what my mother was looking at….

Clare.

She…she…she got even more beautiful I sincerely never thought that was possible. Her hair got longer still curled and bouncy and the same gorgeous auburn color. Her make-up got darker but it was still natural. Her body…..

oh. my. god.

Her presence made the whole room light up even though we are in a hospital a sad and depressing place. Her heals made her short height increase by 3 inches thankfully I got my growth spurt.

By her presence the world felt right again like the missing piece to the puzzle you seem to never found just has been uncovered. Ours eyes meant

Green on Blue.

I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out

She broke the silence between us,

"Hello Eli" she kept it short and sweet, her voice so intoxicating. She stepped closer for a hug. My body on hers felt so extraordinarily perfect. It was a quick hug but we both lingered there was no denying that. Her body was so warm while mine was so cold.

"It's been long, Edwards." My usual sarcasm covering the sentence

"I see you haven't grown out of your sarcasm." She promptly retorted. I smirked I loved every second of her being there, I loved how we are already arguing the first moment we lay eyes on each other.

"Ouch, Edwards we haven't seen each other in 5 years and you find a way to insult me." I laughed.

She giggled, "First chance I get." Her witty sarcasm didn't depart her either

"You two still act the same." Adam mumbled blankly.

Clare blushed innocently; it took everything I got to not kiss her.

"Hello Adam." Clare smirked as she hugged him.

"Hello Clare." He smiled as they pulled away.

Clare put her around my distraught mother. It was beautiful to watch them. So comfortable with each other still, it made me feel happy. I didn't have an urge to drink for once. Being _home_ made me smile an authentic genuine smile.

"Clare-bear?" an unfamiliar voice interrupted the beautiful moment.

It was a Doctor, snobby and rich looking

Clare went over by him she was fake smiling I could tell. She kissed his cheek as he put his arm around her waist my whole body flinched as he touched _my_ Clare. How dare I say _my_ Clare, she's no longer mine….

His voice, _Clare-bear_

_ Clare-bear _

_Clare-bear_

Kept ringing in my head.

This must be the hot shot doctor Adam told me about.

"How rude of me, Henry you meant Adam…of course, and Mrs. Goldsworthy." She paused while looking down, "This is Eli Goldsworthy- my….uhh my old friend."

I liked it when she said _my _I wasn't a big fan of my old friend part.

"Eli, this is my boyfriend, Henry." She was about to continue but…..

Henry interrupted Clare not in the joking way I do, but in a controlling forceful way that made my blood boil.

"Sorry I have to cut this conversation short, duty calls.…it's nice seeing you Mrs. Goldsworthy and…um Adam." He paused at me

"Nice meeting you…. Eddie."

My mother nodded to him, while Adam waved bye to him.

"Eli it's just one symbol,"

Clare snickered softly, while Dr. Asshole glared at us

'Adam can you take me to my car I forgot my medication." My mother asked.

"Of course….we'll be right back." Adam led my mother outside.

It became silent when they left….Just the three of us.

"Oh yes, Eli." He turned to Clare, 'I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight."

"But I made your favorite." Clare looked down she said it so nervously, it worried me.

"Last time you made the chicken a little too dry." He said smiling as if he gave her compliment instead of an insult.

My blood boiled even more now, the more this brainless inconsiderate prick speaks the more I hate his guts.

"I apologized about that I said it wouldn't happen again…." Clare babbled

He whispered in Clare's hear, "I know it won't happen again." His whisper sounded so sinister and pure evil.

"Wow, Clare is one of the best cooks I know." My eyes left his and went to Clare's

"I would of starved without her when were teenagers, no offence to my mother" I smirked. Clare gave me a weak smile and a fearful smile to Henry.

"Like I said I have to go…." He kissed Clare quickly I shut my eyes so I wouldn't be able to watch.

"Nice to meet you…Eli." Henry said blankly and no sincere what so ever,

"You too." My tone was identical to his tone.

…..

…

"That went well." I sarcastically added.

Clare smirked, "You've meant my who's the new girl in your life?" something in the tone of her voice sounded a bit jealous.

I wanted to laugh out loud at her. But I knew I acted like a total jealous ex-boyfriend to her current boyfriend.

He probably holds her at night and gets to kiss her soft, warm lips.

He probabaly gets to hear her cute little sneezes when she's sick or her witty sarcastic remarks.

"No girl for me, I'm focusing on writing my next book."

"I'm very proud of you Eli…I read your book it was…..Amazingly written."

Hearing her say she was proud of me made me feel smug.

"Your character Clara Edwin is very interesting." She smirked.

"What do you expect Clare…you are…were my muse." I grinned

_She still is my muse, my everything._

_ "Well I'm very honored, Mr. Goldsworthy."_

_"No problem, Miss Edwin." _

We both chuckled it didn't feel like we haven't seen each other in 5 years. The hole in my heart didn't feel fixed it felt as if the wound was never there.

"Eli, would you like to have to have dinner with me tonight?"


	5. Author Note

**I know this may seem very confusing**

**But I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter for chapter 4 I used my first draft instead of my finale draft. I just noticed right now**

**Sorry for the confusion**

**So re-read chapter 4 so you are able to understand chapter 5, and the real chapter 4 is a whole lot better than the first draft!**

**It's not really that different it's longer and a better ending of the chapter**

** Thanks and sorry (X**

**Chapter 5 will be up by tomorrow (:**


	6. Chapter 5

__** Sorry for the last chapter confusion**

** Well here's chapter 5 (:**

** thanks for the reviews**

** They make me feel appreciated (:**

** This chapter is kinda rated border line M and mature Teen**

** You are warned now (:**

**I don't own degrassi…sadly….**

…_**.**_

_**Eli's POV**_

_**-March 21st, 2002**_

_**-Eli's room**_

"_You have beliefs!"I argued letting the moan escape from my lips as Clare's soft lips kissed down my neck._

_ She ignored me as she started to unbutton my clothes my hands grabbed hers to stop her. It took me everything I got not to stop her. I would more than ever want her to keep going to become one with her. It's been my fantasy ever since I told her I loved her. This isn't her right now I want her first time to be special. I want her to be ready…_

_ "You'll regret this" I said sorrowfully _

_She bit her button lip innocently sexy, it almost made me want to rip off my shirt instead of scold her._

_ "Clare, this isn't you…." I added_

_She ignored me again, Clare took off her shirt so all I could see her plain colored green bra. That made her eyes pop more and her boobs look so…..luscious. I could feel my pants tightened. I had to look away my teenage hormones were getting the best of me._

_ "Stop." I looked into her eyes I couldn't see Clare all I saw was a stranger._

_ Clare got on top of me_

_I pushed her off, "You're not Clare, you're thinking irrational."_

_ She looked down _

_ "You don't want me?" she asked rejection covering her voice._

_ "I want my Clare…. Who are you?"_

_That's when she broke down she covered her eyes as she sobbed_

_ "I don't know who I am anymore." She yelled I wrapped my arms around her I picked up her purity ring she threw on the floor I put it on her left finger._

_ Our eyes meant_

_Green on Blue_

_ It was Clare again her eyes were filled with compassion and tears._

"_Why were you doing this?" _

_ It was silent for a few seconds that felt like minutes_

_ "My parents are getting a divorce" she said blankly and expressionless._

_I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder._

_ "I need you in my life, I can't loose you." She continued, "So I thought if we slept together you wouldn't leave me like KC did."_

_ "I'm not going anywhere." I said as I lift her chin so I could kiss her tenderly._

_I continued talking, "I would never leave you like that asshole, and you mean everything to me"_

_Her grip on me became rougher like in a protective way._

_ "I want you to be my first…." She said so silently like the wind._

_ "Clare, you're not ready….."_

_She interrupted me, _

_ "I'm not saying tonight but maybe in the future….when I am ready." She suggested as she gave me a frail smile._

_ "Yes, when you're ready and sane." I smiled to her_

_ "I'm going to put my shirt on now." she laughed._

_ "Or you can just stay in your bra…I'm fine with it" I smirked_

_I felt her playfully punch me as she put on her shirt._

_ "Clare, I love you"_

_ "I love you, Eli"_

…

…

…_._

Clare's POV

-November 15th 2010

-Clare's apartment

The whole entire dining room area was filled with laughter of Adam, _Eli_, and I.

It felt right being there with them again. When we were teenagers we were inseparable, While Eli and I were joined to the hip. I can remember when Adam used to complain about being the third wheel. Eli and I would try to keep the PDA a minimum around him, but Eli was hard to resist sometimes.

When you have Adam and Eli together in a room you get nothing but laughter.

"How's New York?" I asked as the room died out of the laughter from Adam's joke

"It's defiantly a change from the quite streets of Degrassi." Eli looked at me I felt my body go nervous.

Eli looks even more gorgeous his young boyish figure is now manlier. He got a lot taller. His eyes got more emerald or maybe it's because I haven't seen him in 5 years but never the less they still hypnotize me.

"A better change?" I piped up.

Probably because he gets better looking women and fame or popularity from everyone.

"Degrassi and New York have their pros and cons." He smirked.

Adam looked at his watch

"Guys…sorry I got to go; I have to pick Fiona up from the airport."

I stood up and hugged Adam, "I'll see you tomorrow"

Adam and Eli did their handshake.

It was tremendously impressive I am not going to lie

"I cannot believe you guys remember that!" I laughed

"It's just one of those things you can't forget." Eli replied

"Hahaha you know it" Adam waved goodbye to us as he left.

…..

…..

….

Eli and I were sitting on my couch all I wanted to do was for us to touch. I missed being by him and him alone in a room at night brought back a lot of naughty memories. After all I lost my virginity to him. I don't regret it after all he's my true love there was no denial there but we can't work out he's a successful writer I would be holding him back because I could never move to New York. I want him to be happy and with me he wouldn't it just that simple

"Do you remember that one time when we all got detention when you and Adam thought it would be a great idea to fill Fitz's locker with shaving cream?" I laughed and Eli joined in with me.

"I only did that after I found out he tried to kiss you!" I could hear the jealously in Eli's voice it made me smile.

"You were the one who started the fight and I had to go to your house in the rain"

"I was on my way to drive to apologize to you." he smirked

I scooted closer to him, "You got me sick that whole weekend."

"You couldn't resist my kisses thus passing the virus back and forth." He scooted closer to me.

He was right I can't resist his kisses they are so toxic. I could hear his breathe so close to me

"Please you can't resist my kisses." I scoffed playfully

He smirked my eyes followed his silver chain around his neck it was tucked into his black shirt

I reached out to look at his chain and around his chain was a

Beautiful silver ring that says,

"_True Love Waits_."

It's my purity ring, he kept all these years. I looked up into his eyes with curiosity

I know I shouldn't feel happy that he still has my purity ring but deep down I felt so blissful.

Eli's eyes widen as his cheeks started to blush.

"You still have it all these years?" my voice sounded like a whisper

"It meant a lot to you." he kept looking down embarrassed.

"I told you were going to be my first." Irony in my voice

"You were always right about almost everything." He smirked a helpless smirk.

"Almost everything?" I challenged

"You said you would always love me." He mumbled.

Each word he said felt like a jab to the heart. I did say that I and I am right about it I will always love him. Nothing he could do or say to stop that.

"You said it too" my voice almost sounding angry

"I wasn't the one who ended us." His tone becoming sharper

"I had too!" I stood up from the couch

He stood up also, "No, we could have made it work!"

"You don't understand….it would have never worked out." I got up closer to his face.

"You don't know that for a solid fact." His face was so close to mine

I could feel his breathe on my skin I couldn't handle it anymore. My heart beat was skipping beats. His eyes…almost killed me right then and now they looked so angry but yet they showed love.

I lifted my hands up and Eli grabbed them.

Then I felt him kiss me….

…

…..

…..

_-August 20__th__, 2002_

_- The hearse._

_ Eli and I were laying on top of Eli's hearse_

_Something we do all the time, the stars was shining more than usual. The hot summer breeze breezed by on this perfect summer night._

_ Everything was perfect._

_ I turned to Eli and just looked at him until he asked, _

_ "Haha what?" he chuckled_

_ "You know I love you so very much." I said as I scooted closer to him until our noses were touching._

_ "And you know I love you….so very much" he mocked and smirked._

_ I stuck out my tongue and smiled as I said, "Serious moment, Eli"_

_ "Okay I'm serious Eli now" He smirked_

_I couldn't help but laugh at him. The world felt like it stopped for a second as I said,_

_ "I'm ready." I pulled off my purity ring._

_Eli smiled, "Are you sure?"_

_ I nodded as I kissed his cheek_

_ "More than positive?" he asked I could hear the happiness in his voice_

"_Yes, Eli…I want you to be my first." I smiled looking down_

_ "I want to be your first and your last." Eli smirked._

_ I was overwhelmed with joy. _

…_.._

…_._

_Eli pulled down his car seats so the Hearse was large enough as if it was a large mattress instead._

_ Eli started to suck on my neck I let moans escape from lips. He made my body feel sensational as he slowly undressed me. His hand held my waist as I undressed him. I sucked on his ear as he cupped my breasts we both moaned in pleasure_

_We were both exposed I felt self-conscious about my bare body_

_ "You look beautiful." He began to kiss down my body_

_I began to moan his name, I felt him grow….. I sucked gently on his chest he was moaning_

_My body was craving for him to be inside of me. I rolled on top of him and took of his boxers. Eli then rolled on top of me as he pinned my arms down. His eyes were filled with_

_ Pure Lust._

_ Eli positioned himself but stopped_

"_Are you sure?" He asked one more time. _

_I am ready to take our relationship to the next level with Eli, it feels right. I know I have beliefs_

_ I found a loop hole with my purity ring_

"_True Love waits." _

_ Eli is my true love no doubt about that and I waited…..sort of._

"_Yes, I am more than positive and I am very sure." I paused "I love you, Eli." _

_ "I love you, Clare."_

_He slowly entered me_

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

…_._

_That was amazing I was out of breath._

_ Making love with Eli was perfect. He was so…..Perfect. I smirked as I laid into his arms he was snoring sweetly. It was painful at first but after a while it was very pleasurable. I loved every second of it; he was so talented in that area. I smiled to myself I am a lucky girl that was for sure. I don't regret it….I even enjoyed the painful part in the beginning knowing that Eli and I connected, we were one._

_ Eli looked so cute sleeping I stroked his cheek lovingly, his eyes fluttered open_

_ "Good morning, my angel." He smirked tiredly._

_ "Morning, Goldsworthy." I kissed his cheek_

_ "Last night was….." _

_Eli interrupted me, "Last night was fantastic, remarkable, astounding, great, sexy, and hot."_

_ I giggled, 'You stole the words out of my mouth"_

_ I saw my purity ring on the Hearse's dashboard I got up covering myself with a blanket._

_ I studied the ring it was a simple silver ring with a beautiful angel wings around the "True Love waits" part. I handed the ring to Eli_

_ "I want you to have it" I smirked as he grabbed it._

_ Eli was wearing a plain silver chain around his neck he took it off and put the ring on it. He wore my ring as a necklace instead. _

_ "Thanks, I love it." He studied his new-fangled necklace._

_ "I lost my virginity in a hearse." I laughed._

_ "How romantic" smirked Eli_

_I leaned in to give Eli a tender but passionate kiss._

…_.._

**Review(:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took forever to update**

**My computer crashed! :/**

**But no worries everything is fixed**

**Most likely I will update on the weekends**

** (:**

**I don't own degrassi :/ **

…**..**

…**.**

…

Eli's POV

-November 15th, 2010

-Clare's Apartment

…..

…..

Clare's warm lips froze at my unanticipated kiss. Clare's lips started to move against mine. She's kissing me back! The thought of Clare wanting to kiss me was incomprehensible. Everything in the world felt right again. I wrapped my arms around Clare's waist I felt her arms hold onto my neck as the kiss grew with passion. I felt our lips move in rhythm like they used to. Clare smelled of vanilla, my favorite flavor. Clare's house was decorated so bright so Clare. I wanted to smirk but I didn't dare ruin this kiss. Suddenly, I felt my lips become cold as they become vacant from Clare's. Our eyes meant with each other,

"I think you should go." Her voice was expressionless

What? Why? What?

Different questions ran through my head. It almost felt like she was breaking up with me again, the same gut wrenching feeling of despair. Her light auburn brown hair was slightly covering her face as she crossed her arms very hostile.

"What….?" I stuttered

"I think you should go." She repeated she wouldn't look me in the eyes no matter how hard I searched for them

"You know why don't we forget this even happened" what am I saying? I don't want to forget this, scratch that I can't mentally forget about Clare. I grabbed my jacket and my car keys hastily

Clare grabbed my arm, her warm touch made my knees weak,

"Eli wait-" she tried to speak

I pushed my arm out of her grip, her facial expression became sad.

I'm done

I can't handle this anymore

The sudden urge to drink started to slightly poke at me

"Save your breathe, Edwards." I spat

…

…..

….

Clare's POV

-November 15th 2010

-Clare's apartment

"Save your breathe, Edwards." Eli's voice was harsh.

I flinched as I heard Eli slam the door. I touched my lips, the taste of Eli's lips linger. I flopped on the couch as I rested my head in my hands and began to cry.

I could feel the tears came as if it was a rain storm.

I cried because of Mr. Goldsworthy stroke.

I cried because of Mrs. Goldsworthy's sadness.

I cried because I'm engaged to the world's biggest jerk

I cried because of my parent's divorce so many years ago

I cried because I lied to Eli, I still love him.

….

…

…

Eli's POV

-November 25th 2010

-Goldsworthy House

It's been 10 days since Clare and I had our dispute I haven't had the nerve to look at her again. I got drunk at least 5 of those day so they were a blur. I hate it when my thoughts consume nothing but her.

I see her goddamn beautiful angel like face in my head, her perfect auburn brown curls, her heart shaped face, and her soft porcelain skin.

Whenever Clare would come over to check up on my dad or help my mother with dinner, I would go out with Adam.

I would leave hours before she was expected to come so we wouldn't have to see each other. But that's all I want is just to see her one more time, to feel her lips on mine again.

"I honestly cannot believe you kept the hearse." I smirked.

I find it humorous because my mother was the one who hated it and begged me to get rid of it.

My mother was cooking thanksgiving meal. I love my mother to death but she is a terrible cook. I smiled at her attempt to try to pick up the turkey as it slipped out of her delicate fingers.

"It has so many memories; it breaks my heart to get rid of that ugly thing." Her laugh was loud and contagious.

"You are truly one of a kind, Mama." My sarcastic grin planted on my face as usual

My mother walked over and pinched my cheek in a lovingly way

"Like Mother like son" as she kissed my cheek

"Now go check on your father." She went back to cooking. I can tell my mother was going back to normal after my Father's _almost_ death scare. But you see the fear in her eyes she worries about my Father. It's heart breaking to see my mother in that torment. I never really got along with my father, he's a recovering alcoholic.

He's been sober for many years but for the years he's been a raging alcoholic he's defiantly screwed me up somewhere up in the head. I get the addiction from him

The longing for the alcohol and having the toxic take you away from reality.

I used to express my fear of alcohol to Clare all the time when we were Teenagers.

I would never think by the time I'm 24 I would be like my father…sort of.

….

…..

….

"How's New York my big shot writer?" my dad looked better he looked a little bit stronger

But he still looks weak and vulnerable.

It was surprising to me seeing him like this I was used to my big tough guy Dad.

"It's different that's for sure." I answered that question so many times my response is always the same

There was an awkward silence after that

My Father broke it after seconds that felt like minutes.

"Elijah, I know I don't say this at all."

Now that caught my attention he never approved of anything I did with my life.

"I'm proud of you son." His words trailed off…

I felt a sudden joyfulness he never said that to me….ever.

"Thanks Dad" a genuine smile surpassed on my face.

My father dark brown eyes meant my green eyes we held our gaze until

we heard laughter coming from downstairs.

My father laughed, "You can hear your mom's laughter a mile away."

I laughed along with him

"I better go check on her."

….

…..

…

I walked into the kitchen finding my mom…..and

Clare.

They both turned to me,

My mother spoke first,

"I called over Clare to help me with Thanksgiving meal." She gave me a half smile.

Clare waved silently to me, I nodded to her. My knees started getting weak when I smelled her vanilla scent

"Well do you Ladies need help?" I offered with my smirk.

Clare giggled, "Please and thank you."

….

…..

….

"I better go check on Edward." My mother left the room leaving Clare and I alone….

Jesus Christ how many times has that happened?

"Your mom invited my family to thanksgiving tonight."

"How is your family?" I asked, I remembered when Clare used to tell me about her parent's fight leading up to their divorce

"My parents both re-married." Clare paused, "I have a step-sister now." Clare put on a fake smile; to anyone else but me it would have looked real.

I pulled her into a hug I felt her tense up but she relaxed rapidly we pulled away reluctantly.

Vanilla scent almost makes me kiss her again, but I used self control

"We should talk about what happened last week." Suggested Clare

"Let's just forget it ever happened, we'll be civil about it."

It is the best thing we could do. Let's just forget it ever happened but it's easier said than done.

"Thanks for being really mature about this." She checked on the cookies in the oven.

"I have matured in many ways Miss Edwards" I said changing my voice in a joking tone

"Hahaha your still the same old' Eli" Clare grinned a crooked grin

She's starting to rub off me again.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked

"Yes it is." I heard her breath in and out softly

We began to put frosting on the cookies. I put a little bit of it on her nose

We both laughed in unison

"What happened to being mature Elijah?" she joked

I stuck out my tongue as I ate some frosting. Clare laughed at the sight of me.

There was silence for a little bit, but it wasn't awkward. It has never been awkward between Clare and me.

" I should probably warn you…I'm bringing Henry tonight for dinner."

…

…_.._

…_.._

_-June 1, 2003_

_-Degrassi _

_ "Hello beautiful" I smirked lovingly to my Angel as she was at her locker._

_ Clare gave me a weak nod as she continued to open her locker._

"_Are you alright?" Something about Clare didn't feel right today. She wouldn't look me straight in the eyes_

_ "Yah, I just have a lot on my mind." She gave me weak smile._

_I kissed her cheek as I wrapped my arms around her to walk her to her next class. I could of sworn I saw a tear roll down Clare's cheek._

_ "What's on your mind?" I pressed on_

_ "Eli….maybe you should go to college in New York." I could hear the sadness in her voice, I held on to her tighter. I was trying to show her with body language not to worry about it_

_ "I told you I'm staying so we could have a life together." I smiled reassuringly _

_ "You got accepted to the college of your dreams! You can be a bestselling author! I don't want to hold you back anymore." _

_Clare's eyes were watering as she pushed me off her._

_I stopped in our trail...I didn't care the bell rang. _

_We were the only ones in the hallway as everyone else scurried to get to their classes. _

_I was letting everything she said to me settle in._

_My emotions were starting to boil so I took a breath before I spoke,_

_ "I want to be with you….only you" I grabbed her hands_

_ "It doesn't matter if I got into a silly college in New York or become a bestselling author; it wouldn't matter if I didn't have you."_

_ "You'll regret it…in the future you will wish you would have taken this opportunity."_

_She lowered her voice louder as she continued,_

_ "I'm holding you back to reach your full potential."_

_I took another large breath; I was studying Clare's many different facial expressions_

_ "I Love you, Clare"_

_She embraced me into a hug_

_Her tears were pouring into my shoulder._

_Her soft bouncy curls were pressed on the black jacket._

_I could smell her vanilla scented shampoo, my favorite scent_

_I held on tighter to her not ever wanting to let her go_

_Clare whispered, "I'm sorry…"_

_ "Don't worry about it." I gave her a small peck on the lips._

_She shook her head, "I'm not sorry about that."_

_ I tilted my head in confusion, why would Clare need to apologize to me about? _

_ "What are you apologizing to me?" _

_Clare opened my palm as she took off the engagement ring I gave her._

_ "Clare, we should just talk this over when you're not thinking irrational." I begged_

_ She began to walk away_

"_CLARE!" _

_No response_

_ I screamed her name_

_No response_

_I grabbed her arm she pulled away._

_ She looked at me one last time before leaving,_

_ "I will always love you."_

_And just like that the my angel, my world, my Clare_

_Was gone._


	8. Chapter 7

**Who else is very sad Degrassi won't be back until February **_**:/**_

**AND**

**By the way right after this story is finished (There's only a few more chapters left!)**

**I will start another story about Eli and Clare :) **

**. :)**

…

…..

…

_Clare's POV _

_April 9__th__, 2003_

_ The night was filled with shining stars. The picnic tables were filled with impractical teenagers. The firework show was getting ready for the highly anticipated spectacular. _

_My body was lying on top of Eli in the hammock as we watched the chaotic teens unfold in front of us. _

_Every year the parents of Degrassi donate money for the Firework show each year._

_ I felt warm in Eli's arms and the world felt right again even though my home life is broken or for a better word separated._

_I sighed happily as I felt Eli kiss the top of my head, my eyes fluttered shut from the kiss. _

_I turned my head up to look at Eli, he kissed my forehead then my nose and finally saving the best for last he kissed my lips. I let his mouth enter mine as the passion grew _

_We didn't care that the whole school was around us._

_When I'm with Eli everything seems to stop, it felt as if we were the only people in the room._

_I never loved anyone so much in my life._

_It scares me how much I care about Eli._

_ We pulled away not willing to do so._

"_It's insane how juvenile Degrassi's students can get at a school function." Eli smirked, my heart stopped_

_I laughed watching the students get riled up for firework show._

_ "At least the firework show will start soon" I smiled excitedly._

"_Ahhh….bright colors infuriating noise." Eli ranted on_

_I love fireworks, Fourth of July is my favorite holiday_

_ "Not a firework person I see, why'd you come?" I raised an eyebrow curiously_

_Eli looked out in the horizon,_

_ "This is going to sound cheesy so don't judge me." He smirked_

_I nodded for him to continue, "Because I know you love them." He grinned._

_I pushed myself closer to him so we could be closer my head laid right underneath his chin._

…

…

…_._

_The bright blues and yellows lit up the dark sky. The red sparks blew right into the sky. The colors mixed flawlessly in the sky. The sparks seemed to have a party in the sky. _

_I looked at Eli whose face was in awe from the fireworks. I smirked happily from his opinion changing about fireworks._

_ The fireworks were finally at its finale. The sky was filled up with so many colors at once it was mind-boggling and different at the same time._

_I turned to glance at Eli who was staring at me this time._

_ "Hahaha what?" I never seen Eli so…..nervous?_

_ "You know I love you, Clare." _

_I nodded happily….what was he doing?_

_ "And I know were very young…."_

_We are I'm 17, a junior and he's 18,a senior…That was never a problem…. Why is he?-_

_ Eli interrupted my thoughts, _

" _I was just thinking there isn't anybody I rather spend the rest of my life with then you, Clare." _

_My eyes widened as he reached for his pocket,_

_ He got out a simple silver ring with an elegant diamond. It was simple but classy at the same time. _

_My thoughts began to race and I finally started to put two and two together. _

_What? Why? How? Were too young? Young marriages end in divorce!_

_My breath became heavier as I stared at the ring in his hand, his hand was shaking from being so nervous._

_But I looked back at Eli…like I looked directly in his eyes and I just knew what I want….._

_And my thoughts started to clear all I could think about were Eli._

_ "Yes." I yelped happily_

_Eli's smirk grew into a grin that became into a smile. He kissed me automatically putting the ring on my left hand where my purity ring used to be_

_ "I love you, Eli." _

_I never felt this happy in my life._

_Even though my life kicked me when I was down_

_Eli helped me get._

…_._

…

…_.._

…_._

Eli's POV

-November 25th 2002

-Goldsworthy House

-Thanksgiving Dinner

I tried to hide my evil green monster wanting to come out and punch Henry in the face.

"After saving…blah…blah….the guy…..blah…blah from….blah" Henry kept speaking the whole entire time.

Clare's mom seemed more into the conversation than Clare herself.

That made me grin crookedly; Clare was across from me so her beauty left me breathless. Henry held onto Clare's hand tightly. My fists clenched watching them act like "a couple" what do I expect? They are a couple

Adam and Fiona were in there own little flirty world. My parents, Clare's mom, and Henry were in their conversation. Leaving Clare and I by ourselves awkwardly at the table filled with people intensely into their own conversation.

Clare was wearing a stunning blue dress with a black belt around her waist that made her figure even more hourglass.

I gently kicked her shin to get her attention….it worked

She turned to me immediately, her blue eyes made my whole body numb just for a second.

I mouthed to her, "I'm so bored" I exaggerated on the "so" part.

She covered her mouth with hand that wasn't occupied by Henry's hand to control her laughter.

"Rock, paper, and scissors?" she mouthed back to me.

I nodded amused at the childish game she chose to occupy us.

We secretly began to play the game…..it brought back so many memories…..

…

….

…..

_April 28__st__ , 2003_

_Eli's room_

_ I watched as Clare's eyes lit up as she looked at bridal magazines._

_My Clare Edwards….._

_My Clare Goldsworthy….. I like the sound of that_

_Our age was that big of a problem for us….It freaked Clare and me out, but I don't care._

_Of course we have to wait until Clare is 18 which will be very soon._

_I was just happy Clare is mine and I am hers, we still have to tell our parents which are also another huge problem._

_ "Are you sure you want to go through with this." I asked her this question every day since she said yes._

_She answered the same way every time, _

"_I'm not sure about the marriage, but I'm more than positive that I want to be with you….and only you."_

_ I smirked before I went in to kiss her….. I gave her a small peck but it still left me speechless._

_ "I want a simple but elegant wedding." Clare went on._

_ "Whatever you desire…." I said changing the song to Dead Hand._

_It was the truth whatever she desired I wanted to give her…. I couldn't afford a luxuries wedding. I personally always wanted a simple wedding with only close family and friends, I'm glad Clare and I share the same vision._

_ "You know people are going to think you knocked me up." Clare laughed_

_ "Let them think whatever they want." I laughed as I fell on my bed I crawled over to Clare; I got on top of her,_

_ "But I wouldn't mind having-"_

_Clare crushed her lips on me before I could finish my sentence._

_ I heard a soft knock at my door….Clare quickly pushed me off as I went to answer my door._

_I opened my door to find…_

_ Ahhhh Mom!_

"_Yes, mother?" I asked annoyed I sat back down Clare pushed me at my tone, I quickly changed it._

_ My mother brushed off my tone, "Look what came in the mail?" _

_She held up an envelope from NYU…..the college of my dreams. I forgot I applied for it; I looked at Clare she was looking down_

_ "Are you going to open it?" my mother said impatiently waiting_

_ I opened the letter to the envelope that seemed like 10 pounds in my hand. I scammed it over I saw the words_

_**Full scholarship**_

_**and accepted written in red letters**__._

_" I got accepted!" my voice was a lot cheerful then I expected._

_This is the college I dreamed about going to my whole entire life. _

_My mother wrapped her arms around me happily._

_I turned to Clare…..she gave me a weak smile. Her arms were crossed,_

_ "I'm very happy for you, Eli."_

_I can't leave Clare….she's my whole world, my dream._

_Life wouldn't be the same if I didn't have my angel with me._

_ "Too bad I'm going to college close to home" I smiled looking at Clare._

"_But this has been the college of your dreams….you wanted this for so long!" my mother expressed. To be honest if I wasn't with Clare I would go to NYU_

_ "There are other things I want in my life." I grabbed Clare's hand_

_ "Elijah, you should just think about this don't do anything irrational." My mother left my room looking back at the both of us. She closed the door but she left a crack of it open, I wanted to laugh at my mother's actions but I could sense the vibe of the room changing into sadness_

_ "You should go to NYU." Clare said blankly_

_ "I want to stay here with you…." I said playing with her engagement ring on her left finger; I've been amazed no one has noticed for weeks._

_ "But you could be so successful in New York." Clare wouldn't look at me._

_ "I'm staying here with you, which is what I want." I kissed her cheek_

_ "I love you, Clare…"  
Finally she looked at me_

_ Green on blue_

_ "I love you too, Eli"_

…

…..

…..

-November 25th

-Goldsworthy's house

-Thanksgiving

Henry glared at me when he noticed what Clare and I were doing. We stopped right away when we were caught. Clare looked down blushing. I saw how his grip on Clare's hand got tighter Clare flinched under her his grip. My blood began to boil as my jaw clenched.

Henry got an envious and evil look in his eyes.

What was he planning?

Henry tapped his glass,

"Everyone I have an announcement." He said in a perfectly well planned out speaking voice.

Everyone gave him their full attention

When Henry felt all eyes on his and mine that were glaring

He continued his speech.

"I am so thankful to be here with everyone tonight. Clare is a big part of my life and I want to surround myself with people she loves. I love you Clare….." He bent over and kissed my muse on the cheek. My green monster kept screaming inside of me. His speech was load of bullshit

Henry's dark brown eyes meant my green ones "That's why I want to announce that Clare and I are engaged…."

_Engaged_

_Engaged_

_Clare and I are engaged_

My body became numb….I felt nothing

And just like that my whole entire world began to fall apart.

….


	9. Chapter 8

***Chapter contains **_**slight**_** sexual parts you are warned.**

**ANYWHHOOOO**

**I hope you enjoy and**

**I just want to say I genuinely want to thank everyone for their reviews**

**They mean a lot to me, I find myself re-reading all the time because they are amazingly sweet**

**I love you all (:**

**I'll try to update again this weekend!**

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**.**

-November 25th 2010

-Goldsworthy's house

-Thanksgiving

…

…

…..

Eli's POV

Henry's dark brown eyes meant my green ones "That's why I want to announce that Clare and I are engaged…."

_Engaged_

_Engaged_

_Clare and I are engaged_

My body became numb….I felt nothing

And just like that my whole entire world began to fall apart.

Henry bent down to kiss Clare. Clare kissed him back

I looked down unable to bear to look at the happy couple in their intimate embrace. Clare's mom, Helen was smiling gleefully. She's probably happy Clare and I never fell through our incredibly young engagement 5 years ago.

_I lost._

I lost the only thing I have ever loved. I lost her 5 years ago…..

I fought for her but she rejected me again.

I fought my ass off; I'm so mentally and physically drained.

Clare was looking down as the table one by one said their congratulation.

Adam was watching me the whole entire time; he was waiting for me to boil over.

I got up to be excused. I can't be there,

I can't watch it anymore,

I can't breathe the same air as her, because my lungs ache for her.

Adam was about to follow me, but I motioned him to stay.

The urge for the alcohol burned inside of me.

I went straight to the kitchen leaving the noise from the dinner crowd behind me.

…..

…..

…..

…

_- September 8, 2002_

_- Degrassi's parking lot_

_ To be honest I was shocked this drop dead gorgeous girl agreed to "skip school with me"._

_I didn't mean to pigeon hole Clare but I assumed she was just another,_

_ Smart_

_ Beautiful_

_ Innocent _

_ Snotty_

_ Full of herself_

_ Kind of girl._

_Boy! Was I completely wrong? _

_I loved how she surprised me that Clare is spontaneous. I didn't expect that which is the best part of it all._

_Something about Clare Edwards drew me in. _

_It's hard to explain, like she has a magnet pulling me to her. Clare's blue eyes were stunning I found myself stopping and just staring at them. _

_We stopped by my car…..which is a Hearse._

_ "This is my pride and joy…. Clare meet Morty" _

_I over exaggerated my arms as I showed of my Morty. _

_This was the kiss of death on whether I will like this girl or not._

_I want to see if she is just like the other girls who scoff and stare at me with judgment in their eyes_

_Or…_

_Clare interrupted my thoughts by speaking her angelic voice,_

_ "A Hearse named Morty? That's very different" she smiled very compassionately and entered the car and spoke again,_

_ "I like different" she began to smirk at me….._

_And just like that I was literally blown away. _

_ I slid across Morty's hood something I have done so many times before. But I was still hoping I wouldn't fall on my face especially in front of Clare. I entered the car and smirked at Clare._

_ Clare was laughing at my actions._

_ "Did you feel cool when you slid across, Eli?" she giggled some more. I loved it when she said my name; I felt a shutter go down my spine. I loved the feeling I wanted her to say it again and again._

_ "All the time!" I smirked cockily, my sarcasm planted in my voice._

_ "Someone's a little smug." She pushed me playfully; I loved her touch even more than when she said my name._

_ "Pshhh you love it!" I chuckled._

_Clare blushed…..it was so, adorable?_

_ Clare ignored my comment_

_ "Well, are we going to drive or what?" she laughed_

_ "Where to, Miss Daisy?" I asked….. I was curious on where she'll say._

_ "Anywhere but here…" she looked out her blue eyes were filled with sadness. I think there was a lot more to that sentence than I imagined it to be._

_ "What do you mean by that?" I looked at her intently she was still looking in front of her. My ringed filled hands hung to the steering wheel, I lifted one hand to grab hers._

_She became tense but quickly relaxed. _

_ "I know a perfect place we could go." She changed the subject swiftly. She glanced at our hands she smiled_

_I rapidly pulled mine away and mumbled, "sorry."_

_Clare blushed and laughed._

…..

…..

….

-September 8th 2002

-Park

We were lying on the top of Morty's hood. Laughing and talking about everything.

We bickered a lot because our views are so different.

What could I say? Opposites attract.

I felt Clare grab my hand.

I smiled to her as she smiled back.

I think I'm falling for her…

….

…

….

…

-November 25th 2010

-Thanksgiving Dinner

-Eli's Kitchen

I went over by the sink and quickly splashed water on my face trying to get Clare's image out of my head.

The water felt cold against my skin it felt nice; it helped the numbness my body is feeling right now.

I grabbed the scotch on the counter and took a large gulp. Letting the toxic drink slide down my throat, drinking my problems away

I heard someone enter the kitchen; I quickly put the scotch down. I reluctantly turned around knowing I was going to see Adam's worried eyes but I found another pair of eyes

To be specific they were the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She took a step towards me

I backed away. She looked at the floor at my small rejection.

"Clare? Why are you here?" I looked down my voice was harsh. I didn't care I was enraged!

"Eli don't tell me your drinking….again." the worry in her eyes made my breath uneasy. It honestly was hard to stay mad at Clare.

I felt vulnerable something I despise to ever feel again.

"Just another habit I caught on when you left me."

She took steps closer to me…..this time I did not back up I just stayed there. Our eyes were challenging each other to our limits.

Clare was finally only inches away.

"I want you to stop." She whispered huskily it was almost as silent as the slight breeze outside. Her voice intoxicated me…..

"It's not your call anymore, _angel_."

Clare flinched at the sharpness at my voice.

I was about to speak again but suddenly I felt Clare's lips crush on mine. My eyes widened but slowly closed. My arms wrapped around her hips, her lips became urgent she was kissing me rougher than her usual self. I bit her bottom lip as she entangled her fingers in my hair grabbing on.

I hated how much I still loved her. My hands moved up and down beside her body, Clare let moans escape from her mouth. Making me go crazy I lifted her up so she was seated on top of the counter her legs wrapped around my torso. She thrust her hips on me, making my pants tightened as I grew. It made this all the more fun knowing that this was forbidden that we could be caught any minute made it even more….sexy. My hands groped her breasts she moaned my name quietly. She began to kiss down my jawline and she nibbled on my ear, pleasure shooting down my body, I tried to keep my moans quiet also.

I heard Clare's Mom yell from the other room,

"Clare hurry up and get the pies!"

We pulled away.

Our eyes meant

Green on Blue…


	10. Chapter 9

EHHHH this chapter **absolutely sucks!** :(

Hopefully the next chapter won't be as bad !

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been soooo busy lately

I know some people don't like "Cheating Clare"

But there's a certain reason why Clare can't tell Henry :/

Read and find out! (;

….

…..

….

…..

Clare's POV

May 23rd, 2005

New York

In front of Eli's apartment

…..

_The rain made a melody as it pounded against the hard concrete of the streets of New York. I wrapped my green coat around my body more my hair was soaking against my pale skin. The city lights of New York were beautiful but I preferred the quite streets of Degrassi. Something deep down inside of me knew Eli does too, I shooed that thought away. _

_I looked at the address of Eli's new, fancy, and expensive apartment. _

_What was I doing here?_

_He probably forgot about me?_

_Why would he remember simple little Clare?_

_Or what if he remembers me but hates my guts?_

_I finally entered the apartment building; I asked which floor Elijah Goldsworthy was on. The door man gave me a friendly smile and directed me to the elevator_

_Just thinking about his name brings tears to my eyes. The emptiness I feel is the most excruciating ache, I wouldn't even wish this feeling on anyone even my worst enemy._

_The door man sent me to the top of the building…..the penthouse_

_Dang…. I smirked at the success of Eli. It sparked another question in my mind_

_What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

_What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

_What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

_That question stuck to me the most. Why would he have wanted me in the first place? I'm nothing special just an average, smart, innocent girl._

_I get to the large door that seemed to be a lot taller than me my feet tapped against the elegant marble floor. This place didn't seem like Eli…_

_My body was shaking not just from the cold._

_What if he doesn't want me anymore? _

_I pressed the doorbell letting the ring echo in the room._

_My heartbeat fluttered like a humming bird as the doorknob turned….._

_My transparent breathe stopped as I saw who answered the door,_

_It was a gorgeous blonde female dressed in a man's shirt her laced red panties stuck out from the back._

_I blushed silently because I thought I had the wrong door. _

_But the doorman told me the right place_

_And I looked closely at her shirt my mouth gaped open…._

_It's a dead hand shirt. My body felt like nothing_

_I had to make sure, _

_ "Does Elijah Goldsworthy live here?" my voice sounded weak and distraught._

_The model thin ditzy blonde girl replied,_

_ "Yep Yep, he's in his bed asleep." She winked at me_

_My body felt like I was going to barf. _

_Everything he said to me was a lie. How could I be so naïve?_

_My breath became uneasy…_

_ "Do you want me to take a message?" she chimed in_

_ "No…." I practically whispered, my voice got louder as I said, _

"_I'm just an impractical fan."_

_ "Okay dokay…Bye!" she slammed the door in my face. _

_My knees were becoming weak. I could barely stand, I put my hand on the wall to hold me up. My eyes couldn't stay on one object._

_I couldn't get the image of her and Eli becoming one._

_He probably says the sweetest words to her._

_He probably calls her_

_His angel…_

…_.._

…_._

…_.._

…_._

_Clare's POV_

_March 31st, 2006_

_Degrassi's Steak House_

_I cannot believe my mother set me up on a blind date. I never felt this pathetic…..oh wait never mind_

_I have when I went to New York about a year ago._

_It was 6:59 my date supposed to be here at 7:00 so he should be here any minute now._

_The clock clicked 7:00_

_And there in front of me was a tall, blonde, handsome, browned eyed man. It made my thoughts wish there was a_

_Dark haired, dark clothing, emerald eyed, guy staring at me instead. _

_Eli._

"_Hello Clare…My name is Henry." _

_I put on my infamous fake smile._

…_.._

…

…_.._

_Clare's POV_

_Thanksgiving_

_November 25__th__, 2010_

…

…

…_._

Green on Blue.

I already missed the absence of his lips against me. His bewildered eyes stared me down as I grabbed the pies, plates, and forks.

Eli grabbed my shoulder,

I flinched remembering how Henry dug his nails into my shoulders.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he let go of my shoulder noticing my increasing fear in my body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so unbelievably selfish." I looked down, ashamed beyond belief.

I cannot let him know the truth about Henry.

"Can we talk later?" I begged.

"Why not now?" you could tell Eli was getting more irritated.

I mean I couldn't blame him I keep using him as if he were a yoyo and not my true love.

My mother's yells became more aggravated.

"Not now…when were alone." I tried to explain to without giving him the answer to why I keep doing this to me.

For my secret could destroy me and hurt him.

I will do everything in my power to protect him.

Eli's emerald eyes held onto me… as I left into the dining room. I entered the room filled with laughter leaving a more than bewildered Eli behind.

I could hear Eli slam his fists against the counter, I flinched to the sound of skin hitting the hard surface.

I set the pies on top of thanksgiving table.

I saw Henry's menacing eyes catch onto me.

I'm in trouble…

…

…..

…..

November 25th, 2010

In Henry's car to Clare's apartment

…..

…

…..

The car ride was silent; the silence was the worst part. Because I was able to hear my heartbeat and my thoughts; I couldn't control my thoughts from thinking the worst punishment Henry could give me.

Henry's abuse has always been verbal but lately things have taken a new route

I felt the car stop in front of my apartment the tears were flowing down my face as I felt a sudden

_**Slap **_

Across my face, I immediately put my delicate hand against my throbbing cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**The 2 flashbacks in this story are the same as last chapters**

**But in Eli's perspective instead of Clare's**

**There are no Eli and Clare interactions **

**But in the next chapter there will be plenty **

**To make up for this bad chapter ;)**

**I don't own degrassi's characters just the storyline of this story **

….

…

…

_Eli's POV_

_-May 23__rd__, 2005_

_- New York_

_-Expensive Bar at 12:02 am_

_I kept ordering and ordering drinks until I lost count. My thoughts of Clare kept decreasing after every filled glass I drank._

_The alcohol cured my broken heart but only until the next morning when the enormous hangover kicks in._

_Then the Hangover would remind me of Clare and then my urge to drink will surface and then the cycle would continue._

_On some nights I would be occupied by a pretty female friend but their model beauty would never even compare to the gorgeousness of Clare Edwards._

_Shit- I thought of Clare again…._

_I grabbed my nearly half empty cup and gulped down the remaining of the toxic drink._

_The cup was empty I signaled for the bartender to come and fill my glass up._

_He came reluctantly,_

_"Another glass? Are you sure, sir?" _

_I shot an irritated glare at him,_

_"You're not my mother you're a bartender so fill my cup up." _

_I was acting like a dick and I knew it but I couldn't control how the alcohol made me act._

_It was as if I was watching me outside of my body like a movie and I was the star in it._

_I liked the filling of not having to control my body. _

_It helps me not feel my emotions._

_The bartender filled up my drink obediently._

_A pretty blonde sat next to me and started to flutter her eyelashes _

_Her long, straight, blonde hair looked boring compared to Clare's short, curly, brown auburn hair._

_Her model thin body looked could never measure up to Clare's beautiful curves._

_Lastly her green eyes made me wish I was looking at a striking pair of blue eyes instead._

_She was nothing like Clare. _

_She will be perfect to help me forget her._

_"Would you like me to buy you a drink?" I honestly sounded like I didn't care which was completely true. _

_That probably was why she stayed because I put on this "I don't care" attitude._

_"I thought you never asked." She smiled._

_" My name is Janna."_

…

…_._

…_.._

_The massive hangover crashed on my head immediately after I opened my eyes. _

_Hannah or Anna possibly Annie came back into the room after she answered my door_

_"Who was it?" I asked not interested at all._

_"Some crazy fan girl" She replied as she went back into my bed with me_

_She was wearing my Dead hand shirt my favorite one._

_Was she going through my stuff? I grimaced to myself._

_"I love my fans very much." I was tad bit offended when she said "crazy"_

_She wasn't paying attention she was texting her friends._

_I got out of bed to look outside to go on my balcony._

_It was raining and the sky looked gloomy_

_It was my favorite kind of weather._

_I looked out into the horizon I saw a short girl with the same shade of color of- _

_Clare. _

_My heart beat spend up as did my hope start to raise._

_She was wearing a green coat I wanted her to turn around so I could see her face_

_But she entered a cab._

_My hopes were shot down; Clare would never come to New York for me._

_I felt the urge to drink._

…_._

…

…

_-April 14__th__, 2006_

_-in front of Clare's old house_

_-Eli's POV_

…

…

…_._

_I was ready to turn my life around for Clare, that's why I was I am home right now._

_Everything was just like how I left it. _

_I never felt this nervous in a longtime. _

_I couldn't take it anymore…. being away from this place and Clare_

_I don't care if my Novel is getting a lot of great reviews;_

_none of it matters if I don't have Clare._

_My life in New York is not the same…. I miss my friends my life here in Degrassi. My footsteps seemed to get heavier and heavier by each step as I got closer to Clare's old house._

_I finally made it to the top of Clare's porch it felt like hours even though it was just mere minutes. _

_Just as I was about to knock on the door, I saw through the window Clare laughing with her parents and…another man. _

_I saw him kiss Clare's cheek and my whole body began to tense up. My fingers began to fiddle with Clare's purity ring around my neck._

_I was too late….._

_Clare didn't really love me everything was a complete lie._

_I turned around not looking back_

_The urge to drink followed me like a shadow increasing in size._

…

…..

…..

-November 25th, 2010

- Goldsworthy's house

...

...

...

The house was filled with dirty plates. I looked over at my mother and the remaining of plates in the sink her eyes were fluttering close from her exhausted work.

"Momma let me finish for you, go to sleep." I smiled as I gently removed her delicate hands from the dishes

"Thank you baby boy" she kissed my cheek as she walked upstairs.

"I love you!" she called down

"Love you too." I replied.

I was left alone with my thoughts and I hand in hand.

My thoughts are a scary place for me.

I kept replaying what had happened in this same kitchen earlier this night.

Over and over again.

Her kisses left a scar on my skin

I was just about done as I heard my cell phone ring I answered unenthusiastically.

"Hello?" I answered.

"ELI! Thanks for returning my calls"

the voice was none other than my agent, Frank.

I signed silently,

"I've been distracted, Frank."

Frank practically ignored my last remark,

"When are you getting back, Goldsworthy?"

I was about to speak but Frank continued,

"You have book signings and the meetings with your publisher and you have to go to that interview with this magazine, They are thinking about making your book into a movie!" Frank went on.

Wow, a movie? Everything felt surreal right now.

"FRANK!" I yelled but not loud enough to wake up my parents

He was silent.

I thought about Clare and how everything maybe was just not meant to be.

She's engaged to Henry and I'm always 2nd choice to her…..

"I'm coming home tomorrow night."

,…


	12. Chapter 12

**2 more chapters left until the end of my story! :0**

**My next story will defiantly be very angst, and very dark**

**the couple with be Elcare (of course) **

**And I will start it RIGHT after Broken Memories **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews they are soooo sweet (:**

**I truly do appreciate every single thing you say to me 3(:**

**Ohhh and Happy New Year! (:**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

_-Eli's POV_

_-June 25__th__,2003_

_-Airport_

_ I hugged my mother tightly feeling her gentle tears absorb into the shoulder of my shirt._

_Everything was happening so prompt….._

_I was more than fortunate that NYU accepted my late enrollment and I was lucky enough to find a small apartment in New York. I felt my stomach get all jittery._

_Damn right I can be nervous; this is my first time leaving home._

_Everything was working in my favor…. _

_Sort of_

_I found my eyes shifting to the entrance hoping that I would find my stunning blue eyed girl stopping me from going to New York. I made sure she knew I was leaving for New York today. I probably did so because I subconsciously wanted her to come and tell me she still loved me and I was making a huge mistake._

_Wow, that sounded like an unrealistic, cliché, sappy, romance movie._

_ Adam and I did our handshake one last time before I boarded my plane. I could have sworn I saw his eyes get watery; I smirked at my transgender friend._

_ "You'll always be my best friend" I hugged Adam, the person who's been there for me no matter what I do. _

_ I still kept glancing at the entrance. Maybe Bad people like me don't deserve the happy ending. _

_Before Clare, I was such a hardcore realist. But when I'm with Clare I find myself being optimistic;_

_But after our break up a couple weeks ago I would consider myself a pessimist._

_ "Goodbye Elijah" my father put out his hand for a handshake._

_ Of course….what did I expect him to do? _

_He's always been on my ass to grow up._

"_Goodbye dad" I said trying to make my voice deeper but not making it obvious. _

_Adam elbowed me knowing what I was doing. _

_We laughed silently one last time._

_ "My baby boy!" my mother hugged me one more time, I smiled a tad bit embarrassed._

_She kissed my cheek a dozen more times. _

"_I better go…. my flight is going to leave" I let the sentence trail off._

_ "You better call me right when you get there!" she ranted on and on_

_ "I will….. I promise!" I smirked the infamous smirk one last time in Degrassi._

_ I waved one last time to my small family and Adam…who I consider a brother._

_I looked one last time at the entrance. No sign of Clare anywhere…._

_She must have not loved me._

_It's really over between Clare and me._

_I kept walking forward not turning back. People surrounded me going off to their own new destination or arriving. They all have their different stories, just like me_

_I handed the overly enthusiastic women my ticket._

_Goodbye Degrassi….._

_Goodbye Clare Edwards…_

…..

…

….

_-Clare's POV _

_-June 30__th__, 2003_

_-Outside of the Airport_

_My tears couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. _

_I was sitting outside of the airport; my arms were wrapped around my knees. My head was resting on top of knees letting my silent tears slip down my legs._

_Eli left five days ago but I find myself everyday sitting outside of the airport waiting._

_Waiting for what?_

_It was absolutely hopeless for me._

_I was there when he left for his flight; he didn't see me because I made sure of it._

_I saw his dark hair rest right above his emerald eyes; his eyes had dark purple circles probably from lack of sleep._

_I always told him not to stay up so late…. I laughed mutely to myself._

_He wouldn't have a future here in Degrassi and years later he would actually thank me for letting him go, he'll be happy with a great life._

_He'll forget about boring old' Clare Edwards. _

_Maybe one day I will be happy, who am I kidding? I could never genuine be happy if Eli is not in my life._

_Like they always say…. "If you love something let it go."_

_The pain in my chest kept increasing. I didn't know you could miss someone so much it hurts._

_ It's just….. I'm exhausted of being perfect and always trying to impress people._

_Being with Elijah was like breathing_

_Natural_

_And _

_Easy._

_Now that Eli is gone air doesn't quite satisfy my constant ache for breathe. Food doesn't taste the same. Water doesn't quench the thirst; even the sky looks less blue than usual_

_Goodbye Eli Goldsworthy…._

…_._

…

…_.._

_-_Clare's POV

-November 26th, 2010

-Clare's apartment

….

…

…..

My alarm clock rang throughout my room waking me up.

It took every ounce of my leftover strength to turn it off.

My body began shaking uncontrollably.

_Henry beat me last night._

_Henry beat me last night._

Reality was setting in as I looked at my bruises trailing down my body before me.

_Henry beat me last night._

_Henry beat me last night._

What happened to me?

If he truly does "Love me" why would he do this to me?

I closed my bruised eyes all I could see was the menacing dark eyes haunting to me.

I immediately opened them…. I noticed my breath started to become short.

_Henry beat me last night._

_Henry beat me last night_

Last night kept replaying in my head.

_Henry through me against the wall as my tears blurred my vision. _

_I remembered trying to fight back, but fighting was pointless _

_He was too strong for me._

_He pushed me to the ground and started to kick me._

I touched my throbbing ribs they were starting to become swollen.

_He kicked me when I was down and I could hear his frightening laughter_

_When I begged for him to stop….over and over again_

_Slap_

_Slap _

_Slap_

Henry threatened me if I ever told anyone I would regret it.

I'm so stupid, how could I get involved with a guy like that?

I through the engagement ring on the floor. Just the sight of it disgusts me to an extreme degree.

I'm done with Henry I need someone to save me.

I need _my_ Eli…

I got up unwilling but I still got up to get ready.

I looked at the mirror to see the full damage of Henry's fury.

My right eye was surrounded by a dark shade of purple. My arms were filled with red marks.

My ivory white skin was filled with cuts, bruises, and marks.

I'm a damaged mess….

I began to try to cover my face with make-up. I could easily cover up my body bruises it looked cold outside. I could wear a long-sleeve shirt….

Problem solved. Sort of.

My phone started to ring.

Naturally I was going to ignore it but I caught a glimpse of the caller i.d.

Adam.

"Hi Adam" I put on my fake happy voice. I was happy It was him but I just felt so worthless at that moment.

"Clare! " he spoke so fast I could barely understand him.

"Adam!" I yelled

"Yes?" He said out of breathe.

"Start over….. but slower." I grinned I held back the small laugh.

Adam took a large breathe then spoke, "Eli is leaving today! You need to go stop him because you still love him!"

My grin disappeared the second he said" Eli is leaving!" I let every word settle in.

Eli can't leave….again.

"Where is he?" My voice sounded more demanding than I thought.

I could tell Adam was taken back from my forceful tone. He was used to my gentle voice. I felt guilty but there was no time to apologize.

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"He just left my house to go to the airport; his mom is dropping him off."

He quickly added, "You need to go now…His flight leaves NOW!"

I hung up quickly knowing Adam wouldn't be upset from my actions.

I didn't have enough time to cover up the rest of my….bruises.

I can't…I won't loose him again.

….

…

…

-Clare's POV

-November 26th

-airport

….

…

…..

I was running as fast as I could I quickly entered the airport.

Some people were staring while others didn't care enough to look at me.

I have no idea what I'm going to say to him.

He probably won't even forgive me.

I didn't care anymore…..

I didn't care that my body was burning from the pain.

All that mattered to me is Eli Goldsworthy.

The boy that stole my heart so many years ago, I found myself in the same position as last time.

I saw Eli's mom with tears in her eyes walking in my direction. I ran up to her out of breath….

"Honey….what happened to you?" she asked concerned she must have noticed the bruises on my body. Her emerald green eyes were searching for my blue ones.

"I….need…to find….Eli" I said in between each breathe.

"He's about to leave for his flight…hurry Honey!" she smiled knowingly

I returned the smile as I kept running to find Eli.

I look up at the screen filled with the flights to see If Eli's flight already left.

**New York: Departed.**

His flight left….. He's gone.

I'm too late as usual. I held the tears as best as I could but I let them fall….

I began to walk outside. More people stared this time because they could see my tears and hear my small stifles.

I exited the out of the entrance in a daze. I could barely handle loosing him once, but now I lost him twice.

I turned to the spot where I used to sit and cry when Eli left….

I found the spot occupied by someone else.

That someone else looked so familiar,

…..

….

….

-Eli's POV

-November 26th, 2010

- Outside of the Airport

…

…..

…..

"Eli?" I heard an angel speak

I looked up at the source of the crying angel.

Clare, she was there.. she came…

I tried to speak but all I could say was,

"Clare…."

"You missed your flight." She replied

"You came…" I said as I started to take a step toward her.

The air was filled with silence…but it wasn't awkward, it was the right kind of silence. I was face to face with her I could smell her sweet vanilla aroma and feel her hot breath on my neck.

I looked at my beautiful Clare more closely I could see her bruised face… What the hell?

"Clare, where did you get that?" my fingers brushed tenderly against her bruised face. Her eyes fluttered shut from my touch. Her soft skin felt like old times….

I caught onto her eyes….she was fearful.

"Clare where did you get that?" I repeated.

I was about to ask her again but she interrupted me by saying,

"Eli, I love you and I always will. It was a huge mistake lying to you when I still cared about you. I was scared you wouldn't be happy with a life with me, you would have never been as successful as you are now; if you stayed with me.

I'm sorry…"

She loved me….my sweet Clare. I couldn't control the smile suppressing on my lips.

"Clare, I love you I always have and always will."

And then I kissed her, at first her lips were frozen but she started to kiss back.

I cupped her head in my hands. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

Her kisses still had a power over me. My hands ran up and down her hips and waist.

The sweet taste of her lips felt so…incredible. I pulled her closer to me…she flinched.

I stopped to look at her bruised face and body.

"Clare, where did you get that?" I said one last time; I was controlling my temper as best as I could.

My Clare looked down not able to look at me

But as soon as Clare said,

"Henry"

One word, one name made me loose my temper….

…


End file.
